Parenthood
by Jovianokami
Summary: A short one shot sequel to my story The Facts of Life. How are Chance and Ursula doing as new parents?


"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Author's Note: Just a little something that I thought up this morning. A little spin off from my story The Facts of Life. It's after Dark Kat's death. A little peek into the life of new parents, Chance and Ursula. Ulyferal did the beta'd work. Hope you enjoy it.

A month had passed since Dark Kat had been killed and the departure of the Dark SWAT Kats. During that time, Jake had become more serious in his relationship with Felina, spending every moment he could with her.

Which was a bit easier to do since Megakat City was finally getting some breathing space after the death of its worst villain. The other high powered criminals had apparently decided to stay in hiding for a while which was a relief to the SWAT Kats and the enforcers.

But for Chance and Ursula, the peaceful break from crime fighting didn't help them feel relaxed. What with their jobs, occasional SWAT Kat duties, and their new parenting duties, they were feeling decidedly ragged.

Winry was a healthy, happy kitten but a very demanding one as only a month old could be. Her parents were totally sleep deprived and exhausted. Add their jobs to the mix and they were barely functioning above the level of zombies.

"Wah!"

The wailing cry was far too familiar and pierced the home easily. Both exhausted parents jolted awake and groaned in unison.

"Chance..." Ursula sighed tiredly, pushing her paw against Chance's chest. The tabby had fallen back to sleep.

Chance's head was over her while her face was in his neck. He snorted and muttered from the poke but didn't wake. She growled irritably and poked him harder.

He jerked his head up. "Huh?"

She said nothing since Winry was still wailing which told its own story.

"Oh....right....I'll go get her....." He slurred sleepily shoved his bedding off and sat up. For a long moment he just sat there beginning to drift again when a particularly loud screech jerked his head up. Groaning he finally got up and chuffed his feet on the floor toward his daughter's room.

His eyes barely open, Chance managed to kick the rocking chair his brother Matt got for them with his toe. He stopped and cursed heatedly in his mind only a soft hiss escaped his lips. He shook his foot for a second to ease the pain then moved on to the irate and hungry kitten. His ears flattened to his head as he got closer to Winry, her cries making them ring. Leaning over her crib at last Chance saw his daughter kicking her legs and waving her arms in extreme agitation.

"Shh...shh...Daddy's here, sweetie." He cooed to her reaching down to pick her up. He pressed her against his chest and rubbed her back to soothe her as he took her to the changing table. He didn't put her down right away since she was still too upset.

He stood there eyes closed, one paw moving sleepily up and down his little one's back. He nearly fell asleep as he held her but a soft mew woke him enough to get on with what he was supposed to be doing.

Tenderly and continuing to coo at her, Chance quickly and efficiently changed her diaper. She fussed because she was really hungry but before she could start to cry again he was done and picking her up once more.

He shuffled back to the master bedroom where Ursula still lay. A breast exposed from the special slit opening in her night gown meant for nursing mothers. He reached her side and gently laid Winry against her mother near the nipple. The kitten latched on immediately and began sucking her tiny claws needling her mother's breast.

Ursula sighed and closed her eyes curling one arm around her nursing kitten. Chance yawned and climbed back in bed beside her.

He sat a moment to watch the two of them. He grinned, he never got tired of seeing his daughter nurse eagerly and Ursula looking so motherly and attractive. The only sour note at all was the temporary lack of intimacy.

His mind drifted to memories of taking in her scent before and after she was aroused, her cries of pleasure as he found and touched, licked, and kissed every one of her pleasure zones. He was brought out of his memories by a sigh from Ursula. He opened his eyes to see her heavy lidded look and a satisfied Winry sound asleep.

Chance gave a small smile as he dragged himself back to his feet and came around to Ursula's side and leaned down. "She looks so sweet like that, too bad she's a bottomless pit."

He chuckled softly as he raised her up in his arms. "Go to sleep love, you know she'll be up again in a couple of hours."

"Huh uh..." Ursula barely articulated.

Chance smiled then carried his little one back to her own bedroom. Ursula watched him leave barely able to keep her eyes open. She sighed and wished there was more time in the world so that she and Chance could spend some personal time together as they had before Winry arrived.

With their jobs and other duties plus being parents, they just didn't have time to just be together. Her eyes closed and her mind conjured up all the wonderful things she and Chance did with one another. His large powerful arms surrounding her as their warm bodies pressed close. His scent as they became aroused, his groans and yowls of pleasure as she touched him in his favorite places and especially his roars of completion.

'Wish we could catch a little break so we can recapture that.' She sighed unhappily but knew until Winry got bigger they wouldn't have any real free time. 'Well we will just have to wait and catch what moments we can.' She thought then drifted off to sleep.

When morning appeared bright and sunny, Chance dragged himself out of bed and got ready for work. He was as quiet as he could be so Ursula could sleep a little longer. He made for the kitchen and began breakfast.

Ursula woke to the smell of something good, her stomach growled even though her body wanted to stay in bed longer. Sighing, she pushed the bedding off and dragged herself off to the shower which helped wake her up a bit more.

She dressed paused to check on Winry who was still sleeping then headed for the kitchen. Chance was sitting at the table quickly eating his food, his lunch already made on the counter. She leaned over to kiss him then retrieved her meal in the microwave. She sat down next to him and they enjoyed the very short moment they could have together before leaving for their respective jobs.

Chance kissed her goodbye, grabbed his lunch and was off to work. She heard his truck take off as she rose from the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Winry began crying as she finished. Going into her room she fed the kitten, changed her, insured her kitten bag was packed then carried her daughter down to the shop.

Placing Winry in her hanging bed in the office and turning the kitten monitor on she went out into the garage to start her day. She wore the matching monitor clipped to her pants. James took care of most of the heavier work so that Ursula wouldn't strain herself after all she was still recovering from the rather traumatic delivery. She confined herself to doing simple tune-ups, minor maintenance and paperwork.

Meanwhile at the salvage yard, Jake was already working on a car when Chance arrived. Jake glanced out the door and watched his partner park the tow truck and get out. The tabby moved as if he was trying to walk through molasses. Jake shook his head. His friend was utterly exhausted.

As Chance stepped into the garage, he passed his friend with a mumbled good morning in response to Jake's more cheerful one heading for the waiting area to put his lunch in the fridge. He came back out and stood for a long moment blinking sleepily before figuring out what to do first.

They had fortunately managed to catch up the work that had fallen behind during the incident with the Dark SWAT Kats and Dark Kat, so they weren't overloaded. But they could easily fall behind due to Chance's chronic lack of sleep. As the morning wore on, Jake would catch Chance pausing to close his eyes frequently. He sighed and shook his head. Something had to be done about this. At lunch time, Jake ordered a pizza for himself as Chance grabbed his lunch and sat in the waiting area to eat and rest.

Jake joined him after completing some paperwork in the office only to find his partner asleep in the chair, a half eaten sandwich in his paw.

'He's out like a light.' Jake thought sighing. 'Better just let him sleep for a while.' Staring at Chance for a long moment an idea struck him, he turned suddenly and returned to the office and dialed a familiar number. He only had to wait a second before the line was picked up.

"Hello?" Felina voice came from the speaker.

"Hi, Felina, it's me." Jake said warmly.

"Hi yourself, on a break I see." She said in a sultry voice.

"Yes I am." Jake chuckled and the two began to talk for some time until he heard his pizza arrive. He said farewell and hung up, went out to pay for the pizza and reentered the waiting area to eat. Chance was still out cold. Jake sighed ate his meal then shook his partner awake.

The tabby snorted and blinked awake looking around rather startled. "Huh?...Wha...."

"You crashed big guy......that's okay, you obviously needed it. Finish your sandwich and come back to work." Jake said sympathy in his eyes and manner.

"Uh, thanks buddy." Chance said groggily as he finished his food then joined his friend. Crud, he was so tired.

As they got back to work, Jake's thoughts went back to the conversation he'd just had with Felina. They had come up with a plan to give Ursula and Chance a desperately needed break from kitten care taking duties. Tomorrow, he and Felina would take Winry for the day. It was Saturday and they had no work so it was a perfect time to do this. Plus they had an idea that might help the exhausted couple get sleep at night.

At closing time, Jake locked up the garage while Chance closed the yard before going home. Some twenty minutes later Chance arrived home, parking the tow truck in the garage. He yawned and walked up the stairs to their home. Stepping into the kitchen he heard his wife call out to him from the living area.

"Hi love." She said warml, as she appeared carrying Winry.

"Hey, Kitten." Chance said smiling walking up to them and giving each a kiss in greeting.

"Would you watch her while I make dinner, please?" Ursula asked handing their daughter over to her father.

Chance took Winry into his arms. "Why don't we order take out instead, hon? We're both too tired for anything else." He suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea, so what should we order?" She asked willingly.

"I don't care, you decide." Chance said shrugging his shoulder and nuzzling Winry.

"Okay." Ursula said as she went to the phone on the wall. Chance left the kitchen for the living room to sit on the couch. He made funny faces at his daughter and she smiled at him. Ursula walked in and joined him on the couch sighing tiredly. She smiled at her mate playing with their daughter.

Ursula caught one of the waving little arms and gave it a little shake. Winry gargled happily at both her parents. Chance turned his head and gave his mate a warm kiss. Ursula sighed happily these moments sitting close to Chance were the ones she treasured. She wished it could be more but dinner would be arriving and Winry was still awake.

Chance turned his attention back to Winry and played with her for a bit as they waited for their food. Ursula rested her head on his shoulder and was nearly asleep when there was a knock on their door.

Groaning, Ursula got to her feet and went to get their food. He got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. His mate was serving up the food as he came in. He put Winry into her reclined seat sitting on the table and cinched her in. She could watch them while they ate.

After dinner they went back to the living room, Chance carried Winry in her seat and sat it on the coffee table. He and Ursula sat close together again while Winry cooed and gargled.

Chance put his arm around her shoulders and turned his head toward her and she did the same until their lips met. This time the kiss lasted longer and was more heated. She reached a paw up to Chance's zipper of his coveralls and began pulling it down.

She'd pulled it down halfway then slipped her paw into the open cloth and tug up his t-shirt so she could caress his well built chest.

Chance groaned at the feel of her fingers that caused a rush of heat he hadn't felt in a long time to race down to his groin. His own paws weren't idle. He pulled her coverall zipper down as well and cupped her bra covered breasts. Ursula broke the kiss to let out a mew of pleasure the touch sending sparks of fire down her body that'd she'd been missing.

Just as things were getting really heated a shriek shocked them apart. Winry stared at them in surprise her little mouth gaping open at her parents sudden movement. Hearts hammering the two sighed and restored their clothing. Ursula got up to clean up the kitchen leaving Chance to watch Winry.

"A couple of minutes, Winry. A couple of minutes with your mother, is that to much to ask for?" Chance asked his daughter who had recovered from her surprise and was gargling excitedly and reaching her paws out to her father.

Chance shook his head, "That's what I thought." He unstrapped her and pull her into his arms to bounce her. "What, you think you have competition for my attention?" He asked her, sighing.

The rest of the evening and into the night the pattern of sleeping, waking, changing Winry, feeding her, putting her back to bed then sleeping again went on. Saturday arrived without fanfare and Winry had just been put to sleep an hour ago. Chance and Ursula hoped to catch a few extra hours of sleep before having to get up but that was ruined when a heavy knocking was heard on their front door

"Oh. Go away." Chance growled out pulling the covers over his head.

"Laying there isn't going to make them go away." Ursula groaned rolling over to face him.

"But ignoring them can." He grumbled.

The knocking persisted. Chance hissed in annoyance tossed his bedding off angrily and stomped to the front door. Ursula realized Chance might be really nasty to the one at the door so got up quickly to intercede. Her mate's temper had been a bit more hair trigger lately due to lack of sleep. She had caught up to him just as Chance opened the door ready to tell off whoever was on the other side.

"Jake?" Chance said blinking in surprise. His anger vanished at the sight of his partner and someone else.

"Sorry to wake you so early. But we figured it was best way to do this." Felina apologized giving Chance and now Ursula who stood behind him a smile.

"For what?" Chance asked moving aside for them to enter feeling a little embarrassed at being only in his boxers.

Felina was being polite and not looking down and Jake kept his eyes on his partner and politely ignored the barely dressed Ursula behind into the kitchen, Felina explained why they had intruded.

"Jake and I came up with the idea of taking Winry for the day giving you two time for some much needed sleep."

Chance looked at them in surprise. He glanced over his shoulder at Ursula to see what she thought of the offer. She hesitated, never having left Winry out of her sight yet and reluctant to do so now.

"You really need the rest guys. Winry will be alright, honest. Just pump some milk for her, pack a complete kitten bag and we'll keep her warm, busy, and comfortable for a few hours." Jake coaxed gently understanding why Ursula was hesitating.

"Well......okay.....I really could use the rest." Ursula finally consented moving off to Winry's bedroom to pack a bag and fill some bottles with milk.

Chance welcomed their friends into the living area while they waited. "How long were you planning to keep her?" He asked smothering a yawn with his paw.

"Only an eight hour period. Winry really can't be too long from her mother but it should be long enough for you guys to rest." Felina promised.

"Humph, sounds good." Chance grunted as Ursula returned to the room carrying the bag and Winry bundled up in a blanket.

Smiling reassuringly at her aunt Felina gently took Winry and Jake took the bag as well as grabbing the kitten seat on his way toward the door.

"You two rest and don't worry about Winry. She'll be fine." Felina said in parting as the two left.

Ursula stood watching them leave with mixed feelings. It felt odd turning her daughter over but at the same time she felt tremendous relief. Chance came over to her and hugged her tight.

"It's okay kitten, we really needed this." He said closing the door and drawing her back to the bedroom.

"I know." She sighed then slipped into bed.

Chance slid in behind her and hugged her to him. Very quickly the two of them were sound asleep. It was getting very late in the day and well after lunch, when they finally woke feeling refreshed for the first time in weeks.

Chance laid with his arms wrapped around Ursula his chin laying on top of her head. She was laying on his chest tails intertwined. He could hear Ursula slow even breathing indicating she was still asleep.

A sudden smirk crossed Chance's face. Carefully, he moved one of his paws downward slipping under her panties and in between her outer lips. He slowly began to tease her while his other paw cupped his mate's bra covered breast. He could feel her becoming wet and aroused by her scent.

Ursula let out a sleepy mew as her dreams moved into a more erotic mode. She began to breath heavily as her body began to respond more strongly and her dreaming state intensified.

Chance reached his fingers to her back and unlatched her bra then slipped her panties off slowly and carefully so as not to wake her yet. He removed his own boxers, freeing his hardening cock. He rolled her body slightly so he could slip his hard member slowly into her wet channel.

He swallowed a groan of pleasure as she closed in around him. She mewed in excitement still not quite awake at the feel of her mate inside her. Chance began a easy thrusting movement it felt so very good after such a long abstinence. Ursula was getting wetter and tighter as they got hotter and closer to climax.

He couldn't no longer hold back his groans and pants of pleasure as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. Ursula was panting and groaning loudly too though she thought she was still dreaming. It felt so wonderful.

Chance thrust faster and his cock swelled larger while his ballsack pulled up tight against his body. Ursula choose that moment to gasp awake as she reached her climax, her inner walls tightening and squeezing her mate strongly, wringing his climax from him and milking him of everything he had. He bucked and thrust for several moments more as he came harder than he had in a while.

Laying inert and panting, Ursula looked over her shoulder at her equally panting mate who had a contented expression on his face.

"Tell me you didn't just enjoy that?" He asked smirking.

She smirked back and whispered huskily back, "It was.....nice."

"Nice? After all this time. You can only say it was nice?" Chance said mock scandalized.

Ursula couldn't hold back the laughter, so turned her face away so he couldn't see. "Well.....oh!"

A wicked look on his face, Chance had pushed Ursula gently onto her chest and laid atop of her then, making sure her tail was out of the way, slid back into her smoothly. She groaned, happy to let him do what he wanted and raised her rear so he had better access to her. Taking her invitation for further play, Chance began thrusting in small circles, alternated with shallow and deep ones, tormenting them both.

"Ah...Chance...please..." Ursula said her claws digging into the sheets as her body and chest were pushed into the bed.

"Please what, kitten?" Chance growled, darkly.

"Faster...harder..." Ursula begged, feeling her walls tighten around him. The pleasure rippled up her spine and across her body, building in belly and growing stronger.

"Whatever you desire, my love." He said, thrusting faster and harder into her. Chance groaned as tingling waves of pleasure shot through his body down to his toes. He leaned over her kissing her shoulder, nipping them a little.

"Ah, yes!" Ursula cried, jolts of pleasure spiraling higher and higher with each of his thrusts.

She was panting harder as she felt Chance's cock begin to swell bigger inside her. Knowing he was nearing his climax, she slipped her finger to her clitoris hood and began rubbing it, enjoying the feel of his cock slipping past each time. Just a little of that attention and she was screaming her climax and hearing his roar over her head nearly the same time.

She collapsed in a heap with him draped over her, their pants and the scent of sex filling the air.

Nuzzling her hair he gasped, "What the heck did you do?"

"Just speeded things up a little." She snorted in amusement wiggling a little to make him get off.

He got the message and rolled off her, laying by her side. She smiled at him and slowly sat up then frowned at the mess her chest fur was from leaking milk.

"Uuk, what a mess." She said unhappily.

Chance looked up at her more pendulous breasts and the milk dripping and licked his lips at the sight. "Ohh, its not so bad, a little messy yeah but it makes you look sexy." He said eyes glowing with renewed lust.

She looked at him in surprise. "You're kidding. You're turned on by all this milk I'm leaking?"

"Oh yeah, I've always wondered what your milk would taste like." He purred.

"Really......well then why don't you give it a try...." She cooed turned on by his lusty look.

He grinned wickedly, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her breasts swung heavily above his face as he took the one closest to him into his mouth and sucked. She groaned in surprise at how good that felt and how hot it made her.

Shivering, she reached up and massaged his ears as her mate drank from her making her feel wonderful and excited.

Chance 'hmm' as he tasted her milk as it squirted into his mouth. It tasted so different from the can milk or any other he'd ever drank before. It tasted more natural and richer making him crave more of it. He could feel her fingers massaging his ears sending comfortable waves of pleasure through his body. He stopped sucking on this one and moved to the other. He could hear Ursula moan and mew as he did so. He could also smell her increased arousal too. That made him hard again.

He slid her body further over him until she settled with her legs spread on either side of his thighs. She guessed right away what he wanted and moved herself until he was firmly seated within her again. She brought her knees forward and rode him, leaning forward so that he could kiss her and continue sucking her breasts.

She moaned at how wonderful it felt as he thrust upward into her and continued to suck on one of her breasts. It set her body to trembling and shaking. He thrust more slowly, letting Ursula set the pace they would do. She loved the sensation of moving up and down on him, it was intense.

As she got closer to her climax, she squeezed him tighter and picked up her rocking. Chance groaned and felt himself swell even bigger. Then Ursula screamed and Chance roared as they crashed together in a breath stealing joint climax.

Ursula collapsed on top of her mate as they both worked to regain their normal breathing and heart rate. Chance kissed her tenderly and with a great deal of passion.

_Salvage yard........_

The phone rang in the kitchen of the apartment above the garage. Jake went to pick it up, spoke for a few minutes than hung up.

Felina eyed him questioningly when he returned to living room. She was feeding a wide awake Winry in her arms.

"Ursula calling about Winry?" Felina asked

"Nah, just Chance. He asked us if we didn't mind watching Winry a little longer.....said they wanted more time before we bring her home. I said sure, no problem." Jake said as he sat back down next to the two.

"We can tell them later that they should allow James to take over the night shift, allowing them to get some much needed sleep and for other things." He smirked in amusement.

Felina returned the smirk and laughed lightly making Winry look up at them and grin around her bottle.


End file.
